


Make Me Your One and Only

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Background Erica/Boyd, Background Relationships, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mates, No Hale Fire, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, Pining, Pining Derek, Spark Stiles, and everybody's friends, background isaac/allison/scott, cora is ten years old, everybody's alive, mentioned previous derek/paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said, "Hi sorry to bother you again with another prompt but this one won't go away. It's thanks to a throw away comment my friend made when we we're listing to Dark Horse by Katy Perry and she called the love song for the possessive. That got the idea going in my mind of Derek fed up with his mate being oblivious and making his move while having this song playing. For some reason i pictured them maybe being seniors in high school and being good friends but pining for each other unknowingly thank you"</p><p>Being a werewolf in high school isn’t easy. Derek thinks he managed pretty well over the last few years. But he knows it could have gone very different if he hadn’t found an anchor in Stiles his first period, on his first day. They're best friends now, and when Derek recognizes Stiles as his mate, he doesn't think life can get any better. Except for Stiles to realize that they are, in fact, mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Your One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I changed the mythology a bit. Born werewolves have blue eyes, bitten wolves have yellow eyes.

Being a werewolf in high school isn’t easy. Your hormones and emotions are all over the place, making it hard to stay in control of your wolf. Add all the heightened emotions and hormones of a couple thousand other teenagers to that, and maintaining control becomes next to impossible. And then there are all the sounds and smells. Oh god, the smell of teenagers who’ve been cooped up in a tiny room for an hour.

But Talia had insisted, so Derek had been enrolled in Beacon Hills High School.

Derek thinks he managed pretty well over the last few years. But he knows it could have gone very different if he hadn’t found an anchor in Stiles his first period, on his first day.

Stiles had only just started his training as a spark and the scent magic was pouring off of him. Derek had been drawn in by that scent and moved to sit next him.

‘Sorry, dude. Seat’s reserved,’ the spark had said.

Derek had thrown him a pleading a look and got ready to beg. He wasn’t sure he would be able to maintain his control if he sat anywhere else. He’d had trouble controlling his claws and fangs from the moment he’d stepped inside the building. He’d walked with his head down to make sure no one saw if his eyes should flash. This guy felt safe, like a haven. He only had to look at him and feel himself calming down.

But then the boy had squinted his eyes at him and perked up in his seat. ‘Wait, you’re Derek?’

‘Yes?’

‘I’m Stiles. Deaton had said that a new Hale would be enrolling this year. You having trouble with the, you know, grrr?’ Stiles had asked him, curling his hands to imitate claws.

Derek had nodded. He didn’t really want to talk anymore. It would require breathing and the guy sitting in front of them was wearing too much deodorant.

‘Well, D did say that my spark might make it a little easier for you. Said it purified the air or something.’

‘So, I can stay?’

‘Yep,’ Stiles had grinned, popping the ‘p’. ‘But only if you help me get Greenberg out of the seat in front of you. There’s no way I’m letting my best friend sit next to Jackson Douchemore.’

Derek had sat down with a relieved sigh. He’d then impressed his neighbour by getting Greenberg to move with only his glare.

It had been the start of a beautiful friendship. Sort of.

Stiles’ then best and only friend, Scott, hadn’t been as taken with Derek as Stiles had. The fact that Scott didn’t know about werewolves or that Stiles was a spark didn’t help, making the teen feel like a third wheel at first. Eventually though, they’d become a tight group of friends.

Sophomore year, Allison’s family had moved to Beacon Hills, and for Scott it had been love at first sight. Derek and Stiles had been wary of her. She seemed nice and she was just as over the moon about Scott as he was with her, but she was a member of one of the oldest hunter-families in America. After Talia and Chris had made an official truce, which Allison had helped to establish, Stiles had let go of any misgivings he’d had left. Derek had followed soon after.

Junior year had been a complete mess. A feral Alpha had entered the territory and bitten several people, including Scott. Their friend had been furious with them for keeping such big secrets from him. But Scott, being Scott, didn’t stay mad for long. And soon Derek was teaching him werewolf tricks. Two of their classmates had survived the Alpha’s bite as well. And that’s how Erica and Isaac joined their little pack.

That was also the year Derek had fallen for a girl named Paige. Stiles hadn’t liked her and he and Derek didn’t talk for weeks. But when Paige’s parents had decided to move because of all the ‘animal attacks’, Stiles had been the first to console him. Completely ignoring Derek’s assurances that he was fine.

They were now in their senior year. At the end of it, actually. This had been their best year yet. Nothing weird or dangerous had happened. They’d all graduated and gotten into their colleges of choice. Erica was dating Boyd, another one of their classmates. Scott, Allison and Isaac were all dating each other, looking like a real-life Disney movie whenever they were together. Jackson, Lydia and Danny had been added to their group, through circumstances Derek still didn’t fully understand. It had something to do with tequila, drag queens and Batman. He’d decided to blame it on Stiles. Which seemed like a reasonable assumption.

This year had been really good. Great. For everyone. Except for him, because Derek had turned eighteen halfway through the year.

~

Christmas morning, Derek was woken up by his little sister, Cora, jumping on his bed and hitting his chest with a pillow.

‘Wake up, Der-Der! Wake up! Mom says we can’t unwrap any of our presents until we’re all downstairs.’

Derek snatched the pillow out of his sister’s hands and chucked it at the ten-year-old. She ducked just in time. He then launched himself at her, but she jumped off the bed and disappeared down the hallway, squealing in delight.

Derek got out of bed and stretched. He could feel a grin threatening to split his face in two. The next couple of days would be very exciting. His wolf would finally settle and he’d find out if he could do a full shift. He’d fill out a little and his senses would reach their full potential. And he’d finally be able to recognize his mate when he met them. His parents were mates, and Laura had met hers last year. They were all so happy. Derek would be okay with waiting fifty years if he could be that happy for one day.

He took a quick shower and then joined his family in the living room.

‘Happy birthday!’

‘Happy birthday, lil’ bro!’

‘Sit your butt down and start unwrapping!’

He walked to his own pile of presents, ruffling Cora’s hair as he went past her.

‘Is anyone coming by today?’ his mother asked, handing him a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast.

‘Yeah. Stiles said he’d be coming by this afternoon. And Scott will probably be with him.’

‘You tried shifting yet?’ Laura asked.

‘No. I’ll give it a couple days. Peter was late with it, and Mom said grandpa was, too. I can already feel my senses getting better, though. So stop trying to put that string of popcorn around me, Cora. I can smell it.’

‘You’re no fun.’

The morning was spend making a mess of the living room, so that by the time Talia called them to the table for lunch, it looked like a wrapping paper filled bomb had gone off.

He’d already received three texts from Stiles, all saying the same thing:

>> **Did you do it?**

And each time his answers were the same, as well:

<< _No_

Derek was helping his mom preparing for Christmas dinner, when he heard Stiles’ Jeep pull up.

His heart did a little flutter. They’d both been so busy helping their families getting ready for the holidays, that they hadn’t seen each other in almost a week, when Derek had celebrated his birthday.

‘Merry Christmas, everyone!’ Stiles greeted. ‘Except for you, Peter. Since I’m eighty percent sure you’re actually Krampus. Or the Grinch.’

‘Which is it? I can’t be both.’

‘Krampus. You look like you eat children for breakfast,’ Stiles decided and then turned to Derek, who nearly dropped the pan he was holding, with a grin. ‘Hello, Defective Wolf.’

Since when did Stiles look like he actually radiated light? Or smell like a winter storm? And had his voice always sounded like there was the rumble of thunder in the back of his throat?

It made his wolf growl in anticipation. But for what, Derek wasn’t sure.

‘What?’ Derek asked a little dazed.

‘Well, you said you hadn’t done your full shift yet. So I figured you might be defective.’

‘Wouldn’t be surprised,’ Laura yelled from the living room.

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not defective. I’m just waiting a couple days. Besides, all the other stuff is already happening.’

‘Really?’ Stiles asked. He stepped closer and placed a hand on Derek’s arm, squeezing his bicep. ‘Well, you’re still as scrawny as ever, dude. I think you should demand a refund.’

Derek huffed and quickly pulled his arm free. The spot where Stiles had squeezed it felt like it was burning. And when Stiles had stepped closer, the scent of lightning and earth had filled his nostrils, so he couldn’t smell anything else. If he stayed this close to his friend any longer, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from wrapping around the guy and shoving his face in his neck, to drown in those scents.

‘You okay?’ Stiles’ eyebrows pinched together in worry.

‘Fine, just getting used to the new senses.’ Well, it wasn’t a lie. Exactly.

~

As he lay in bed that night, he replayed the exchange a thousand times. At first he’d thought that his reaction to Stiles was because his wolf was fully developed and finally seen, and smelled him, the way his friend truly was, but he hadn’t reacted like that to Scott or any of his family. Just Stiles.

Now he came to think of it, everything was always just Stiles. He’d been there on Derek’s first day. He had been the one to help him through the first couple of months of high school. Stiles had been the one to give him the last push to completely controlling his wolf. He’d shown up with three pints of ice-cream when Paige had left, even though Derek hadn’t felt that bad about it. He had been the first to wish him happy birthday, for the past four years.

Derek groaned into his pillow. He couldn’t believe he’d been such an idiot. He was in love with Stiles, had been for a while. And now that he’d turned eighteen, he’d recognized his best friend as his mate.

~

The rest of his Christmas break was spent reading up on mating bonds and interrogating his mother. She’d noticed something was bothering him. And when she’d asked him about it, Derek hadn’t been able to hold any of it in. She, in turn, had provided him with several books and had called up their Emissary, Alan Deaton, in case there was anything else Derek should know.

Mate-bonds between shifters and non-shifters were not very common. And if it did happen, they didn’t always end well. If the other was a human, they couldn’t recognize their mate, and a lot of them got scared when they found out what their partner was. But when the other was a human with powers, like a spark, the bond could be very powerful. If it was mutual, the bond would fuel the spark’s powers, as well as the shifter’s.

This would explain why he hadn’t been able to shift into a wolf yet. His power was linked to Stiles’. He’d probably have to wait until the other boy was eighteen and came into his own power. He’d have to wait that long to find out if the bond was mutual, as well.

Derek had worried that Stiles wouldn’t recognize him as his mate, because he wasn’t a wolf, but his mom had reassured him that he would. It would be similar to how Derek had known, the moment he’d lain eyes on Stiles.

~

For the next five months, Derek stayed close to Stiles. He wouldn’t have been able to stay away if he’d tried. The bond kept pulling him to his mate’s side. He helped him with his homework, carried his books, took him to the movies.

Not that he hadn’t done any of those things before, but there was more intent to it now. He wasn’t sure if Stiles knew that he did those things because he wanted to be more than friends. But that didn’t matter, because every time he did something nice for Stiles, the guy’s face would light up with a smile. And all Derek wanted to do was wrap himself up in that smile and the happiness that rolled off of his friend.

Stiles may not be noticing what was going on, but the others did. Scott and Lydia had backed him into a corner, one afternoon in late January, and demanded to know what he was doing.

‘He’s my mate,’ he’d said, shrugging his shoulders. He could have talked around it, avoided the question, but Lydia would have gotten the truth out of him, no matter how hard he’d have tried to conceal it.

Scott’s mouth had dropped open in astonishment, but Lydia had nodded, pointed her perfectly manicured fingers at him and said, ‘If you hurt him I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to Prada.’

She’d then turned on her heels and walked away, dragging a grinning Scott behind her.

~

The morning of Stiles’ birthday, Derek felt more excited than he ever had on Christmas morning. He was up at six and from then on, he hadn’t been able to sit still for more than a few seconds at a time. Thankfully, it was a Saturday and he didn’t have to endure the torture of having to sit still for eight hours. He was already driving his mom crazy by ten and was kicked out of the house by his uncle soon after.

‘Get out! You’re giving me a headache. I’m not supposed to get headaches, but you’ve defied all the laws of werewolfdom and given me one’ were his uncle’s parting words, before he closed the door in Derek’s face.

When he arrived at his friend’s house, he found the birthday-boy still in bed. He yanked the pillow from underneath Stiles’ head and whacked him in the face with it.

‘Happy birthday, moron!’

‘What the fuck!’ Stiles muttered. ‘Give me back my pillow, you asshole.’

Derek carefully lifted Stiles’ head and put the pillow back under it. Just as his friend had snuggled back in, Derek flicked his ear, making Stiles hit himself in the head.

‘Fine,’ he grumbled, getting up.

Derek should have thought this through a little more. It was June and the nights were getting warm. Stiles wasn’t wearing anything but boxers and an old t-shirt that had probably been too big for him last year, but he’d started filling out, and it was now fitting quite snugly around his shoulders.

‘I’ll make you pancakes,’ Derek said, turning away quickly, and walked down the stairs, hoping Stiles hadn’t seen the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks.

Derek wasn’t disappointed that he wasn’t jumped the moment the other boy had set eyes on him that morning. Stiles didn’t really turn eighteen until later that night. But as the day dragged on, he got more and more restless. It was almost 10PM and in less than twenty minutes Stiles would reach maturity and he’d attain the rest of his powers, with most of the Hale-pack was gathered in the living room and there to see it.

‘What do you think I’ll be?’

They were sitting on the back porch, getting away from the excitement inside.

‘A pain in the ass,’ Derek said with a straight face.

Stiles shoved at his shoulder.

‘No, seriously. I mean, I know I’m good at all the defensive stuff so I’ll probably be a witch. I’m no good with potions, so I wouldn’t be a sorcerer. And I suck at being cryptic, so I definitely won’t be a druid.’

Derek snorted. Deaton’s evasiveness on everything was a constant source of annoyance. They’d made it a game to see who could get the most direct answers out of the vet.

‘I don’t know. You’re pretty good with fire. And I know that thunderstorm in March was your fault. So maybe one of those.’

‘Yeah,’ Stiles nodded. He started chewing on the string of his hoodie. He always did that when he got nervous. It made Derek want to kiss him breathless. After tonight, he’d be allowed to. ‘Being an Elemental would be pretty cool. I could be the ‘Weatherman’.’

It was Derek’s turn to shove Stiles’ shoulder, so he shoved him off the porch.

Stiles was still laughing when the Sheriff came to get them.

There was no ritual, no chanting or sacrifice. It seemed a bit anti-climactic to Derek. Stiles would be able to do the big stuff from now on, he thought that deserved at least a chicken, or maybe a goat.

Instead, Stiles was sitting on the couch, a ball of nervous energy. His dad was sitting on one side and Melissa on the other, where otherwise his mom would have sat. Everyone was looking at Stiles, but Stiles was looking at Derek.

The wolf could hear the spark’s heart pounding, and felt his own syncing up. This was it.

Stiles’ eyes flashed a bright purple. His scent became stronger, until Derek had to hold his breath so he wouldn’t become overwhelmed from the smells of a summer storm that were whirling around the room. There was a bright flash and a clap of thunder, before it started pouring outside.

Stiles jumped on the couch and yelled, ‘I’m the Weatherman.’

The Sheriff shook his head, but Derek caught the proud smile that tugged on the man’s mouth.

His focus was pulled back to the son when Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms. The werewolf hugged him tightly to his chest, knowing he’d never have to let go.

‘Congrats,’ he whispered into his mate’s ear.

‘Thanks.’ Stiles pulled back and clapped Derek on the arm. ‘I’m gonna be awesome.’

‘You already are, Stiles.’

It looked like the newly minted Elemental was going to say something, but he got pulled out of Derek’s arms and into a hug by Scott.

He’d expected something to settle, but the wolf only felt more restless. Stiles hadn’t given any indication that he felt the mate-bond, but perhaps he just hadn’t noticed through all the excitement.

Derek decided to go to the kitchen and get himself another drink. He’d let everything calm down a bit and then go back to Stiles’ side. He opened the fridge and heard Stiles walk up behind him.

‘Can you get me one, too?’

Derek handed him a bottle of Coke. He could feel the urge to latch his teeth into the pale column of the boy’s neck, when he threw his head back and took a swig. But he couldn’t, yet.

‘I wonder what I can do. Hey, maybe I can zap you now,’ Stiles grinned.

Derek only nodded. He wasn’t really hearing what Stiles was saying, entirely focussed on his heartbeat and scent. They were the same as always.

Like nothing had changed.

Because for Stiles it hadn’t.

He felt himself getting dizzy. Squeezing his eyes shut, he balled his hands into fists and dug his claws into his palms to keep from fainting.

‘Derek?’ Stiles’ voice sounded a lot closer now. ‘Are you okay? You look pale.’

‘Yeah. It’s a bit much, all these people and the sudden storm.’

‘Oh. You need a minute? You can totally hide in my room if you have to.’

The wolf opened his eyes and looked up, into Stiles’ wide, concerned eyes.

‘No. I think I’ll just go home. I’ll call you.’

Before Stiles could answer him, Derek stumbled out of the house and into his car.

Derek hadn’t for one moment thought that the bond wouldn’t be mutual. That no matter how well Stiles fitted him, he didn’t fit Stiles.

~

When he got home, Derek crawled into bed and didn’t come out for the rest of the weekend. He ignored all his friends’ calls and texts. Come Monday, he gave everyone a wide berth at school and ate his lunch on the bleachers on the lacrosse field. When someone, usually Stiles, asked him what was wrong, he grunted and walked off.

His mom allowed his behaviour for a week. Friday night, when it looked like Derek would be hiding in his room again for the weekend, she sat down next to him on his bed, and pulled the covers away from his face.

‘It’s not the end the world, sweetheart. Just because the bond isn’t mutual, that doesn’t mean you and Stiles don’t have a connection. He’s your best friend. I know you miss him, and I know he misses you, too. He’s called me every day this week to ask how you were. You’re important to him and he’s worried.’ She combed a hand through his hair and rested it against his cheek. He leaned into it, comforted by the scent _family_ and _pack._ ‘There is more than one kind of love. And some kinds of love take time.’

She placed a kiss on his forehead and left him to think over her words.

Derek knew his mom was right. He missed Stiles. It was like a dull ache in the back of his head. And the fact that he knew he was upsetting his friend only made it worse. He’d been able to smell Stiles’ misery today, and it had left him with very little control. He’d nearly torn out a freshman’s throat when she’d bumped into him as he was walking towards his English class.

But his mom’s last words were the ones that really got to him. Stiles loved him, he was sure of that, just not as a _lover_. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t a chance that he could.

He made up his mind. Tomorrow, he was going to apologize to everyone and then he’d ask Stiles out on a date. And if it didn’t work out, well, that would suck, but at least he’d tried.

~

Apologizing had been easy. Everyone had forgiven him his week of broodiness the moment he’d said ‘sorry’. Asking Stiles out had proved a little more difficult. It wasn’t that they were never alone. Or that there were never any silences to be filled. Or even that Derek wasn’t sure that Stiles was into guys. His obsession with Aidan Turner clearly proved he was. No, it was that every time he was about to ask his big question, all his courage seemed to drain out of him and the words would get stuck in his throat.

It was only a couple days before graduation, and they were playing a rather rough game of catch. It involved a lot of tackling and running. It was like rugby, except that instead of two teams, they were all a team on their own.

Stiles had just caught the ball from Scott. At first they’d objected to him using his magic in the game, but he’d pointed out that if he couldn’t use his magic, they couldn’t use their wolviness. In the end they’d agreed he could only use his taser. It had taken Stiles three hours after he’d come into his powers to find out he could shoot little bouts of electricity from his fingers and a day to control the voltages.

He was running to the opposite side of the field, yelling in victory, when he got tackled by both Derek and Jackson. Both guys grabbed onto a leg and Stiles went down. When he made no move to get up Derek turned him onto his back and grabbed his face.

‘Stiles!’

‘Relax, big guy. I’m fine.’

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. And it seemed the weather agreed with him, because when he pulled his hands from Stiles’ face he could feel the wind sigh against his cheeks.

They gave Stiles a two second head start with the ball. Derek was already sprinting after him when he realized that what he’d felt on his face hadn’t been the wind, they were hands.

He nearly stumbled over his own feet. He’d read about how for some people the connection was strong enough that their minds were connected. They could feel it when they were touching the other on their own skin. Like an echo. So when Derek had touched Stiles’ face, he’d felt his _own_ hands on his _own_ face. Stiles probably didn’t feel that same feedback. Sparks usually felt something that was linked to their powers. And since Stiles was an Elemental, with a real talent for lightning, Derek’s touch would most likely feel like electric shocks to him, or at least a little tingly.

This meant that the bond was mutual, but that Stiles hadn’t recognized it. Perhaps, the pull wasn’t as strong for him as it was for Derek. He simply had to make Stiles more aware of it. Which meant he had to touch him more.

The wolf grinned to himself as he pumped his legs a little faster, chasing after his mate. This wouldn’t be so bad.

~

It’s the day after graduation. Stiles is lying on Derek’s bed, his long legs dangling over one side. The floor is littered with comic books and their college info-packets, and the background the radio is playing softly. Since they’ll both be going to Berkeley, they decided they were going to be roommates. That hadn’t even been a question. Derek’s excited by the prospect, but a little terrified as well.

‘Hey, we should make rules about when one of us wants to bring someone to the room,’ Stiles says.

‘What?’ Derek really hopes he misunderstood that sentence.

‘You know,’ Stiles turns towards him and waggles his eyebrows. ‘Like, do we hang socks on the door. Or ties. Although I guess you’d be able to hear it before you even came close to the room.’

Derek freezes. He hadn’t misunderstood. He closes his eyes and breaths in deeply. He can feel his fangs and claws wanting to shoot out and tear apart anyone who even thought about touching Stiles that way.

‘Derek?’

The wolf knows that when he opens his eyes, they’re shining bright blue. He gets up and stalks towards the bed. Stiles’ eyes are big. Derek can see the purple of his magic creeping into the whiskey-gold of his irises.

He crawls up the bed and hovers over the spark. He gives Stiles time to shove him off, to say no. But he doesn’t.

Derek lowers his head and captures Stiles’ lips in a soft kiss. He can feel a faint feedback through their bond. He pulls back and searches Stiles’ face for a reaction, but it has the same astonished look as before the kiss.

Derek pulls back a little farther. He’s starting to panic. Did he just fuck everything up? Had he imagined the feedback? Oh god, he’d just thrown away four years of friendship. He should probably get off of Stiles. And move to another country.

He’s about to make his escape, when Stiles pushes at his shoulder, flips them over and straddles him.

It’s Derek’s turn to look astonished. There is a broad smile on Stiles’ face. But before Derek can ask him if he’s sure, Stiles dives down and kisses him.

It’s the opposite of the soft kiss Derek gave him. This kiss is hungry and a little aggressive, it takes the wolf completely by surprise, making him freeze. Stiles pushes his tongue inside Derek’s mouth, and he finally gets with the program. The wolf pushes hands under Stiles’ shirt and digs blunt nails into his back. Stiles grinds his hips down, tearing loose a low growl from Derek’s throat.

Stiles has one hand tangled in Derek’s hair, tugging slightly. The other hand is fisted in his shirt.

The wolf drags his nails down the spark’s back. The answering moan makes his hips hitch up. He is completely hard, and trapped in his jeans. He can feel Stiles having the same problem.

The spark draws back with a gasp. ‘Wait. What the hell is going on? I didn’t even know you were into guys.’

‘Seriously?’ Derek asks with a frown, dropping his head on the mattress, sighing in exasperation. ‘You still don’t get it? You don’t feel it?’

‘What?’

‘Our bond! We’re mates, Stiles.’

‘And you just found out? Aren’t you supposed to know that when you turn eighteen?’

‘I did.’

Stiles sits up and moves to sit against the headboard. Derek moves to a sitting position, facing his friend.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

Stiles’ voice is small. If Derek wasn’t a werewolf, he probably wouldn’t have heard.

‘Because I was waiting for you to turn eighteen. You’re a spark. Mom said you’d know, the same way I did. But you didn’t. There was no indication that I was _your_ mate, like you are mine.’

‘Was that why you ignored me the week after my birthday?’

Derek nods and blushes. ‘Yeah. It really hurt. But then mom made me realize I was being an idiot and that even if I wasn’t your mate, it didn’t mean we couldn’t be happy together. So I thought I’d do it the normal way and ask you out on a date.’

‘Why didn’t you?’

‘Because I found out that I _am_ your mate. You just didn’t notice.’ Stiles is frowning now. Derek wants nothing more than to reach out and hold his hand, to have a physical connection. ‘We have a mate-bond. It’s not completed yet, so it’s weak, but one of the things that can happen when the bond goes both ways, is an extra sensation when we touch each other. To you it would probably feel more like a tingle, or an electric current. For me it’s like I feel an impression of what you feel. You really didn’t notice?’

The last question is a little desperate. There is still a chance that he imagined the whole thing. That he’s deluded himself into thinking he has a chance of a true bond with his best friend.

‘Uhm,’ Stiles says, blushing. He rubs the back of his neck and looks a little sheepish. ‘So, there’s a reason I didn’t notice any of it. I’ve been in love with you for a while. And I know that when you see your mate for the first time it’s supposed to be, like, this revelation, but I had that revelation, like, two years ago. And that current thing you talked about? That was already there.’ His face turns pensive. ‘Now that I think about it, it is stronger than before. Also, sometimes I think I can see a wolf around you. Which is really weird by the way. Is that also something that happens. Wait! Does that mean you _can_ shift into a real wolf. Because you haven’t been able to so f- Mmph.’

Derek cuts him off with a kiss. He can see a tangent coming and decides there are better things Stiles can do with his mouth.

The wolf straddles his mate, tangling his fingers into the mess of brown hair. Stiles hums against his lips and pulls him even closer.

Derek could stay like this forever. Their chests touching, hips slowly grinding together, their lips and tongues moving against each other, never breaking apart for a moment longer than it takes to catch their breath. He trails his fingers down Stiles’ neck, over his arms and down to his hands. He makes sure to touch all the sensitive spots, behind his ears, his pulse point, the inside of his elbow, inside of his wrist, now that he knows what Stiles feels when he touches him. He can feel a rumble of happiness in his chest when Stiles’ breath hitches at each of these points.

But his mate seems to have different plans, because once again he’s pushed onto his back, into the mattress. Stiles leans over him for a second, grinning widely. Derek can see the purple slipping back into his irises and feels his own eyes flash in response.

He reaches to pull his mate closer, but the spark is moving down his body and settles between Derek’s legs.

‘You’re wearing too many clothes,’ Stiles muses.

‘You’re wearing at least two more layers than I am.’

Stiles nods at that and discards his plaid shirt onto the floor. It’s quickly joined by his t-shirt and undershirt.

With all that beautiful pale skin in front of him, the only thing going through the wolf’s mind is _minemarkminemarkmineminemark._

He growls when Stiles puts a hand on his chest to keep him from getting closer.

‘No. Take off your shirt.’

Derek obeys quickly. He’s vibrating from anticipation. He really needs Stiles to touch him and sighs in relief when he finally does.

Stiles’ fingers are dancing along the skin right above the waist of his jeans.

‘I want to try something. If you don’t like it, stop me. Okay?’

Derek nods, but he’s pretty sure Stiles could do anything to him and he’ll love it. As long as he doesn’t stop touching.

Long fingers are trailing lightly over his abs, each digit feeling like it’s leaving a trail lightning behind itself. He looks down at where Stiles is focused on his abs and sees that that is exactly what is happening. His mate lowers his head and kisses the spot where his hand just left the skin buzzing. Derek’s breath hitches and he bites back a moan, not wanting to disturb Stiles in his ministrations.

But Stiles must have noticed anyway, because a smile is tugging at the corners of his mouth. He doesn’t stop, thank god. And he slowly makes his way up to Derek’s chest.

When Stiles starts working on his nipples, Derek feels like he’s about to burst. The urge to rip off the rest of his own and Stiles’ clothes is becoming unbearable.

‘Stiles,’ he pleads.

But Stiles only hums against the skin over his collarbone, where he’s doing his best to place a hickey. The scent of his magic is almost overwhelming. But not overwhelming enough that Derek doesn’t notice that the spark hasn’t stopped humming.

It takes a while for him to recognize it, but when he connects it to the what is playing on the radio he sighs.

‘Are you humming Katy Perry at me?’

Stiles sits up with a grin, his lips red and swollen. Derek really wants to kiss him.

‘ _So you wanna play with magic-‘_

‘Absolutely not,’ Derek protests.

‘ _Boy, you should know what you’re falling for. Baby, do you dare to this_ -‘

He grabs his mates face and pulls him down in a kiss, hoping to shut him up. It doesn’t work. Because as soon as he pulls back Stiles starts singing again.

_‘Are you ready for, ready for, A perfect storm, perfect storm, Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine, There’s no going back-’_

‘If you don’t stop, I will leave you here and jerk off in the shower. Allone,’ Derek threatens.

That shuts Stiles up. He’s still humming under his breath, but when he places a kiss on Derek’s neck and the wolf feels the way it vibrates against his sensitive skin, he can’t find it in himself to complain.

‘I think it’s time we took off our pants,’ Stiles says with a serious face.

‘Thank god.’

There’s some fumbling with belts and buttons. Stiles elbows Derek in the ribs when wriggling out of his jeans, the werewolf nearly ripping his in two in his eagerness. But then finally, they’re naked and Derek is straddling his mate. The sight of Stiles below him, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, his hair a mess, is almost enough for him to lose it.

He watches, mesmerized, as long fingers wrap around him. The first pull makes him moan and his hips shift forward. The second pull makes him come with a howl. The wolf closes his eyes and throws his head back. When he’s completely drained, he collapses forward and just manages to catch himself on his forearms, to stop from crashing on top of Stiles.

‘Holy shit,’ Stiles whispers. ‘That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.’

Derek rests his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder and tries to regain his breath. ‘Sorry.’

‘About what?’

‘I tried to hold back a little longer.’

‘Not your fault. I have magic fingers,’ the spark smirks up at him.

Derek squints his eyes. He scoops up some of his come that landed on Stiles’ chest. And using it as lube, he starts jerking him.

Stiles doesn’t last much longer than Derek did. He’s soon arching up against his mate and coming with a drawn out moan.

Derek moves off him and grabs the first shirt he finds. He wipes them both off. Then he pulls back the covers and arranges  a loose limbed Stiles under them, so the werewolf can put his head on his chest and wrap himself around him. He listens to his mate’s erratic heartbeat as it slows down and becomes steady again.

He feels something inside his chest slide into place. Like a piece of him had been placed upside-down and he’d finally figured out how to make it fit.

‘Did you just use my shirt to clean us up?’ Stiles mutters into his hair.

‘You can borrow one of mine.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles pulls him a little tighter and Derek nuzzles into him.

He feels himself drifting off, soothed by the steady heartbeat and deep breaths of the boy he’s using as a pillow.

‘Hey, Der’k.’ Stiles says, sounding sleepy. The wolf feels his heart swell with affection.

‘Hmm?’

‘You realize it’s totally our song now, right?’

He groans and pinches Stiles’ side.

‘It’s perfect. Just listen. I’ll sing it to you and then you can tell me it doesn’t fit.’

Stiles starts singing softly, tapping out the rhythm on Derek’s hip. It’s off key and he doesn’t know all the words to the song, but even so, Derek loves it. He knows he’s not going to be able to say no.

‘Fine,’ he mumbles when Stiles is done, ‘But only if you promise to serenade me every time we’ve had sex. Always a different song.’

Stiles chuckles and presses a smile to the top of his head. ‘I can do that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
